


The College Party

by Shadowolven



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, House Party, Human Bill Cipher, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Lap dancing, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, i have sinned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6250591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowolven/pseuds/Shadowolven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper's and Mabel's 21st birthday house party is starting off great but becomes even better as lap dances become the next phase of the celebration. It is here that Dipper Pines finds himself strangely enamored by a really hot male blonde lap dancer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The College Party

The party was in full-swing; the DJ music was blasting out rave songs from the upstairs loft, while a rotating laser-light disco ball cast its entrancing neon colors all over the walls and ceiling of the living room area where everyone was gathered. People danced to the beat, swinging their hips and stomping on the ground rhythmically, all the while holding their red cups and trying not to spill their drinks onto their host’s carpet. The air was warm and humid as everyone’s body heats intermingled with one another within the enclosed apartment.

Dipper stood off to the sidelines near the glass, sliding door window, watching the bouncing mass of fleshy bodies collected in his living room. He saw Mabel within the center of the sea of wiggling bodies, dressed in bright colors with multiple neon bracelets on her arms and neck, as she danced wildly to the upbeat music. She noticed her brother, dressed in his casual T-shirt and pants, staring at her and gestured for him to join her in the fun. Dipper shook his head in refusal, completely satisfied with his current location. She pouted and made her way through the drunk crowd towards her twin.

“C’mon, Dipdip! It’s our _birthday party_ , live a little!” she yelled to be heard over the music, grabbing her brother’s arm.

Dipper gave a grunt of complaint as he was jerked from his comfortable location, the alcohol already making his head feel slightly fuzzy. It didn’t help that he didn’t quite know when the “special brownies” that Mabel made him eat were going to kick in, and he sure as hell didn’t know how he’d fare dancing (not like he was much of a dancer anyway) while crossfaded. “Mabel, I’m fine here, honest!” he groaned, already being pulled off into the sea of sweaty bodies.

Mabel ignored his complaints and brought him directly to the center of the living room, beginning to dance to the music. Dipper sighed and figured Mabel wasn’t going to let him escape for a while, so he took another swig of his beer from his plastic red cup and began to dance to the music.

“There you go!” Mabel shouted, grinning at her brother. Dipper glanced at her through half-lidded eyes, his head beginning to feel numb from all the alcohol he consumed prior, and smiled back.

They had been dancing for quite some time when the music suddenly stopped. Pacifica tapped the microphone near the DJ set upstairs, releasing some feedback. The drunk crowd below groaned in pain and disappointment as they all glanced up towards the loft balcony above them.

“Testing, testing, is this working?” she glanced around at the sea of people who gave listless expressions. “Yeah? Okay. Before we resume the party, let’s first give a great round of applause for our DJ, Soos!” She gestured a hand towards the casually-dressed Soos next to her, who tipped his hat towards the applauding crowd below. “He’s been playing some _amazing_ music, but you guys want to spice this party up, don’t you?”

The crowd cheered. Mabel was “whooing” and shouting “oh yeah!” while Dipper smiled and slowly rocked back and forth, tipsy as hell.

“Well, to celebrate our good friends, Mabel and Dipper Pines’s 21st birthday…” she briefly paused, the crowd silent and anticipatory. “We’re going to give them _lap dances_!”

The crowd roared with hoots and cheers. Mabel screamed at the top of her lungs, excited to have men and women dance seductively on her. Dipper blinked lazily a few times, the words soaking into his mind. “Wait, _lap dances_?” Dipper slurred, glancing at Mabel. She stared back at him with the biggest grin on her face. _Oh no_ , Dipper thought. He had no idea what to expect. What does he do? Just sit there? What if he embarrassed himself or… His thoughts suddenly began racing in his fuzzy head.

“First up is Dipper Pines!” Pacifica’s voice echoed in the room. Everyone downstairs cheered and turned to look at the birthday boy who was beginning to blush and sweat nervously from the sudden attention. His stomach felt queasy as he began tensing, uncertain of what was going to happen.

The crowd parted a little to allow space as a single chair was brought towards the special twins. Dipper looked anxiously at it, unsure of what to do. He saw Mabel next to him from the corner of his eye, practically jittering as she tried her best to repress her excitement. Seeing that he wasn’t moving to sit on the seat of honor, she shoved him towards the chair.

“Yeah, Dipper!” she exclaimed, setting off a chain of cheers from the crowd as he drunkenly stumbled toward the chair. He sat down reluctantly and flashed a glare at his twin who was making sure that his birthday was definitely going to be a night to remember, even through all the alcohol he had consumed thus far.

“Remember, Dipper, no touching!” Mabel called out before the DJ music restarted, this time seemingly more upbeat than he remembered it to be. He instantly blushed as he recognized one of his friends walk towards him. “Oh geez,” he muttered under his breath, clutching the sides of his seat as he began to get assaulted by his drunk friends.

It felt like forever as he sat there, practically motionless and definitely more red in his face than a ripe tomato from the mix of the alcohol going to his head as well as pure embarrassment watching his friends dance and rub themselves on top of him. Was all this body rubbing even _legal_? Dipper felt relieved as there was a brief moment of a break from the lap dancing before Pacifica yelled out on the microphone, “Is there anyone else who wants to give Dipper a dance?”

“I do,” said a male voice. The crowd cheered and quickly opened up a way for the mysterious male to cross towards the flushed young adult sitting helplessly on the seat of honor. Dipper gulped nervously as he watched the tall, skinny blonde-haired white male stride gracefully past the drunk people. The man was wearing a neatly ironed white-button up top with a black bowtie below the collar and had on black slacks to match the formality. How come Dipper hadn’t seen this guy at the party earlier? He was sure this guy would stand out with how neat he looked compared to the casual or rave attire the other guests had on. However, that thought was quickly ripped away from his numb mind when the male stopped, merely a few inches away from his knees. Dipper gripped the seat tighter (if that was even possible at this point), gulping once more as he anxiously looked up at the towering stranger. The blonde-haired male smirked as he placed his hands on either side of the birthday boy’s head right on the top rail of the chair.

“Name’s Bill Cipher,” the mysterious male spoke softly but audibly through the music as he slipped off his bowtie and placed it around the brunette’s neck. Dipper’s blush that was fading during the brief break from dancers instantly came back, accompanied with his head swirling as the edible he had ate a while ago finally kicked in at the most opportune time.

Time seemed frozen as Dipper gazed deeply into those stunning, golden eyes that stared seductively down at him. Then, the music changed and Bill began to grind his hips down onto Dipper’s lap. The brunette yelped in surprise as he suddenly felt _really_ sensitive from the weed acting on his system, and everywhere the lap dancing male had touched sent a tingling sensation throughout his body, especially around his groin area which he only prayed the lap dancing male wouldn’t notice.

Bill grinned and slowly began unbuttoning his shirt, teasing the horny male. “Oh god,” Dipper moaned as he bit his lower lip, eyes drawn to the half-revealed, smooth, bare chest of the seductive male dancing perfectly to the music above him right on top of his lap.

The lap dancing male turned around, flashing a provocative glance over his shoulder as he grinded directly on Dipper’s groin area. The brunette stifled a moan and quickly lifted up a hand to cover his burning face with embarrassment, although blocking his view did _not_ help in the least as that only seemed to heighten his sensitivity to sensations of the gyrating movements.

Bill chuckled and whipped back around, now having completely unbuttoned his shirt. Dipper had momentarily put down his hand when the lap dancer had briefly gotten off of him to see if the coast was clear, but instantly regretted it as the sexy male quickly teared off his shirt, completely exposing his bare torso. Mabel screamed wildly in the background while Dipper’s eyes widened, his sexual desire suddenly rising. Yep, he was definitely attracted to this man.

Dipper felt Bill grip his arms and move them above his head before tying his wrists with the white top. Dipper could only look helpless and confused as Bill placed his tied-up arms around the blonde’s neck. Bill flashed a mischievous grin at the crossed brunette before lifting Dipper by the hips and completely off of the seat.

Dipper couldn’t help but yelp in complete surprise, instinctively tightening his arms and legs around the blonde’s shoulders and waist respectively, as he felt the solid substance he was sitting on travel farther away from his rear end. He could hear the crowd screaming wildly at the spectacle unfolding before them. The blonde, holding the brunette close, ground his hips rhythmically to the music, practically wildly dry humping the horny young male that he held in his arms. Dipper whimpered in pleasure from the rough grinding of their lower regions together and buried his face in the blonde’s neck, breathing in the warm heat and musky scent emanating from his flawless skin.

The lap dancing male grinned and whispered huskily in Dipper’s ear, “I know you like it.” Dipper’s ears flushed as the song ended and the dancing male set him down, making sure to untie the young male’s wrists and taking back his bowtie before leaving through the wildly cheering crowd. The flustered birthday boy quickly stood up, trying his best to hide the tent in his pants as he followed after Bill.

“What a wonderful lap dance session that was!” The crowd cheered in response. “Now it’s Mabel Pine’s turn, everybody!” Pacifica called out through the microphone. Mabel quickly jumped into the seat, grinning.

“Come on, you guys! Show me what you got!” she called out as the first round of lap dancers began advancing towards her.

Dipper, meanwhile, shoved his way through the dancing and hooting crowd, following after the blonde-haired male who had put back on his top and was heading towards the front door. Oh no, he wasn’t going to leave. Not after what he just put him through. He caught up and grabbed Bill’s wrist, stopping the slightly taller male from opening the door.

“Oh?” Bill asked playfully, turning around. “Well, well, is the birthday boy back for seconds?” He grinned mischievously.

“N-no!” Dipper huffed, feeling increasingly exhausted as the alcohol and marijuana acted on his system simultaneously. “I… I just wanted to ask how come I haven’t seen you earlier?” It was a lame question, but he desperately wanted to know where this mysterious man came from.

Bill smirked and lifted up the blushing brunette’s chin with a finger. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” he asked, his face mere inches away from the young male’s.

“Don’t give me that crap!” Dipper shouted as he swatted away the hand on his chin. He was fucking drunk and horny as hell and he wanted answers.

The blonde-haired male laughed amusedly and placed a hand against the wall near the front door. “Fine then, I’ll play by your rules for now,” he responded. “I just heard there was a party going on and came to check it out. Is that satisfactory?”

“And now you’re going to leave? Just like that?” Dipper frowned, his cheeks tinged a deep red.

“Yes, unless…” Bill gazed intensely into Dipper’s eyes and leaned forward a little. “… You have a reason that I should stay?”

Dipper shifted a little, uncomfortable from the sudden intensity of the other male’s unnaturally golden eyes, but shook his head as he currently felt very little reason to be inhibited from acting out his desires. “I do, come!” Dipper huffed, drunk, as he clumsily pulled up the male up the nearby staircase, past the loft where Soos was nodding his head to the beat next to a pair of padded headphones, and into his bedroom.

Bill followed willingly and had an impish grin as he knew where this was going. Dipper shut the door behind them and awkwardly navigated through the darkness, holding onto Bill’s wrist all the while, until he found his bed. When he did, Dipper shoved the taller male onto the bed and quickly crawled on top of him. Dipper hastily leaned his lips in, meeting Bill’s with ease. Sparks of electrical signals shivered through the young male’s body as they kissed each other in drunk passion, his own pleasure amplified by the special brownie he had eaten earlier.

Bill slipped in a tongue past Dipper’s lips, eliciting a surprised moan from the brunette as he felt a foreign muscle tease against his. The blonde-haired male smirked while they wrestled with their wet tongues, pressing and wrapping against one another in the arena of their mouths. They briefly released from one another, breathing in some fresh air.

Dipper panted heavily as his whole body shivered with pleasure, but quickly let out a yelp of surprise as the male he was pinning to the bed suddenly flipped their positions. Now, the brunette was below the blonde, and he couldn’t help but redden at the sudden switch.

“Much better,” Bill growled as he kissed Dipper again, this time teasing the roof of the brunette’s mouth with his tongue. Dipper squirmed beneath the taller male, moaning from the unusual sensations occurring in his mouth. He didn’t know making out could feel so fucking _good_.

They once again separated their lips from one another, causing the brunette to whimper a little from the sudden loss of heat and pleasure, before he let out a sudden, uncontrollable groan as he felt a warm hand dive under his pants and boxers to stroke his hard member. Bill leaned down and kissed Dipper’s neck lightly before attaching his lips to the soft skin and sucking rather aggressively, continuing to rub the brunette’s cock which was dripping with a large amount of pre-cum.

Dipper let out loud moans, hands clutching the back of Bill’s shirt tightly as he panted heavily and moved his hips against the blonde’s hands. “B-Bill,” Dipper moaned, squirming in pleasure as he began to feel close.

Bill flashed a mischievous glance upwards through the darkness, staring at Dipper’s closed eyes, the brunette lost in drunken pleasure. He removed his hand from the nether regions, eliciting a whimper of disappointment from the completely horny brunette, and licked his fingers clean of the salty slick liquid that coated his hands. “Not yet,” Bill whispered huskily.

Dipper watched through the dark room with a mix of mild disgust and fascination at the blonde who just _tasted_ him and seemed to _enjoy_ it. The brunette saw Bill taking off his shirt and threw it onto the ground before unzipping his slacks and slowly pulled down his boxers, teasing the lustful brunette who eyed his groin area curiously and lustfully. Even through the dark room, lit only by the light coming from underneath the door and through the window curtains, Dipper could see the male’s well-endowed member. He gulped, unsure of what to do as he never had a sexual encounter until literally this moment, but he felt unusually compelled to taste it.

“Like what you see?” Bill teased as Dipper slowly sat up from underneath him, the alcohol affecting his motor skills greatly, before clumsily crawling over towards the blonde. He leaned close to the half-hard member and hesitatingly grasped it lightly with his hands.

Bill let out a small groan, and Dipper felt oddly proud to hear that noise coming from the other male. He slowly stroked the circumcised cock in his hands before licking the tip, a salty taste overwhelming his taste buds. Yet, it didn’t seem quite so bad. Dipper desired to taste more and wrapped his entire mouth over the tip of the hardening member.

Bill let out a purr of satisfaction, placing a hand gently on the back of the brunette’s head. He slowly moved his hips back and forth, the brunette responding to the light thrusting by sucking and licking whatever length was going in and out of his drunk mouth. “For your first time doing this,” Bill growled, moving a little faster, “you’re pretty good. Sure you don’t practice in your dreams, kid?”

Dipper let out a grunt in response to the teasing male’s questions and grabbed Bill’s hips to steady himself as well as slow the advancements of the increasingly horny blonde. He sucked and licked greedily, desiring to taste more of the copious amount of pre leaking onto his tongue.

The blonde groaned in pleasure from the brunette’s unusually talented tongue and accidentally bucked his hips too far forward, issuing a gag reflex response from the unfortunate young male sucking him off. “Oops,” Bill chuckled as he pulled himself out, Dipper coughing as he recovered from the sudden deep throating. “Sorry about that, you just feel so nice inside that dirty mouth of yours.”

Dipper gasped in fresh air and drunkenly looked up at the blonde. “I don’t care,” he spluttered and laid back down on the bed. “I just want to fuck already.” His word choices certainly weren’t the best, but being crossfaded and horny as hell sure didn’t help any with his diction choice.

Bill laughed and tore off the pants and underwear from the brunette, throwing them off the bed. He lifted up the young male’s hips toward him and placed Dipper’s legs over his shoulders. “You mean, you want to get fucked?” Bill spoke seductively. Dipper whimpered, embarrassed and suddenly regretting his situation.

The blonde chuckled at the nervous young male and reached into the pockets of his half-off slacks, pulling out a small white bottle. He opened up the cap and squeezed out a clear substance onto his index finger which he then rubbed gently over Dipper’s anus. The brunette tensed from feeling the odd sensations of a slick lukewarm liquid being rubbed over his virgin hole.

“Relax,” Bill said quietly as he applied another dollop of the clear liquid onto the same index finger, this time pushing it into the tight ring of muscle. Dipper yelped and clutched the sheets instinctively, trying to relax as an intruding finger pressed deeper into him. “There you go,” Bill purred as he slowly finger-fucked Dipper’s tight ass.

Dipper let out quiet moans, his head spinning from the drugs in his system as well as from the very unusual and pleasurable sensations that he didn’t he could feel down there. Bill wiggled his index finger, brushing over the spot that caused the brunette to instinctively arch his back into him as he moaned out loud, his prick twitching in excitement. The blonde laughed amusedly and pulled out his finger, applying more lube on two of his fingers now, and stuck those in to stretch out the young male.

Dipper whimpered and writhed as both pain and pleasure assaulted his senses, with pleasure ultimately winning the battle as the finger-fucking continued. Bill took his time, smirking satisfactorily as he twisted and turned his digits inside the boy’s warmth and making scissoring motions with his two fingers to slowly stretch the tight muscle sucking his fingers in. The brunette whimpered as ecstasy assaulted his mental capacity, unable to think of anything but how _fucking good_ his ass felt. The blonde, satisfied with his work, pulled out his two fingers and applied a generous amount of lube onto his member, stroking it a few times before pressing it against the now semi-loose ring.

“You ready?” Bill leaned over and whispered into the brunette’s ear. Dipper nodded and placed his arm around the blonde’s neck, drunk both literally and from the pleasure. “Remember, relax.”

Bill slowly pushed himself inside. Dipper groaned softly, resisting the urge to tense around the foreign, thick and warm object that was slowly penetrating and stretching his hole. Bill slowly slid in until, within a matter of seconds, his member was completely engulfed, balls deep in Dipper’s ass.

Dipper had his eyes shut closed, teardrops forming at the edge of his eyes. Bill smirked and licked them off, causing the brunette’s eyes to flutter open in surprise. At that moment, Bill suddenly slid out and thrust back in.

“Ahh!” Dipper moaned, the sudden sensations driving his mind numb with pleasure. The blonde grinned, satisfied with his work, and began to thrust rhythmically to the rave music that had been playing, muffled, in the background.

Dipper clutched Bill’s neck tightly, moaning loudly as he felt that same spot inside his ass being rubbed against over and over. Everything felt too good and he began to tremble with pleasure.

The door suddenly flew open, a flood of light entering the previously mostly-dark room. “Dipper, can you _believe_ some of these gu—“ Mabel shouted at the top of her lungs before she stopped and got a good look at the sight before her.

Bill had paused the sexual intercourse and glanced curiously over his shoulders towards the intruding female. Dipper’s face was barely visible to Mabel from underneath the half-naked blonde that was clearly hunched between his legs. She instantly blushed and hastily said an “EXCUSE ME!” as she ran out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

Dipper let out a groan and placed an arm over his eyes, completely embarrassed from having been caught red-handed having sex with a man that he literally only met that night. Bill turned his head back towards the brunette, smirking. He pulled Dipper’s hips closer towards him, which also meant sliding deeper into the brunette’s tight ass, eliciting a surprised moan to come from the young male. He took Dipper’s arms and placed them over the brunette’s head on top of the pillow, now getting a clear look of the blushing male’s face.

“We’re not done,” Bill said lustily and began to thrust into Dipper once again. The brunette wanted to hide his lewd face but the taller male prevented him from doing so. He could only pant heavily as Bill continued to slide back and forth within him, pounding into him relentlessly. His mind once again returning to its numb, pleasure-overridden state as he could only think about the physical sensations.

They both panted heavily, Bill thrusting his hips to the fast music, and Dipper’s hips moving back in response as well, desiring to feel more of the blonde inside of him.

“M-more, Bill!” Dipper cried out. He was getting close, but it felt a little odd as he was used to stroking himself to get off. But here he was, getting fucked silly and felt like he was going to cum at any second. Bill quickened his pace as he, too, reached near his limit.

Bill leaned in to passionately kiss Dipper as he thrust one last time deeply into the young male’s ass, releasing thick ropes of cum deep inside. Dipper leaned back into the kiss, the torrent of liquid splashing against his insides driving him to the edge as his cock twitched uncontrollably, his own white liquid squirting all over his chest. His mind became blank from his strong orgasm as they released their lips from each other, briefly gazing into each other's glazed eyes.

Dipper shuddered as Bill slid out of him with a slick popping sound. The blonde was breathing heavily and collapsed facedown next to the brunette, an arm over Dipper’s chest. The young male groaned and adjusted a little to cuddle with his partner, forgetting that his cum was still messily all over his chest. Nothing mattered right now as they drifted off to a calm, post-orgasmic sleep.

 

The next day, Mabel knocked on the door and slowly entered, peeking to make sure the coast was clear. Dipper and Bill had covered themselves sometime in the night with his blanket, so she was free from seeing something about her brother’s that she would most definitely regret.

 Dipper lazily opened his eye. “Oh, Mabel,” he mumbled as he propped himself up on an arm. “What are you doing up here so early?”

“It’s 2 PM, sleepyhead” she commented and handed him a cup of coffee she brewed earlier. “I mostly wanted to see if you and your boyfriend had fun last night, though.” She grinned playfully.

“My… boyfriend?” Dipper mumbled as he took the warm mug in his hands before looking beside him. Next to him was the sleeping figure of the blonde male that gave him a lap dance the night before. “OH SHIT!“ Dipper suddenly exclaimed, almost spilling coffee all over himself if Mabel hadn’t quickly snatched it out of his hands.

She laughed quietly and placed the mug down on the bedside table. She watched with an amused expression as Dipper had his mouth gaped open, shocked, as he looked back and forth at his own naked body and the clearly naked body of the blonde next to him.

“D-did I…? Did we…?!” he stammered and looked helplessly at Mabel. Bill cracked open a golden eye from the commotion and yawned. Dipper only freaked out some more, blushing as he had zero recollection of the night after the lap dances.

Mabel snickered and said, “Yeah. I walked in on you two last night.”

“WHAT?” Dipper cried out, his face extremely red. “MABEL, WHAT?!”

“You guys looked like you were having fun, so I made sure to tell everyone at the party to not come upstairs to bother you guys.” She shrugged innocently. Dipper only let out choking sounds as he struggled to comprehend at how now _everyone_ knew he had sex during his party.

Bill sat up and smirked at the confused young male. “You moaned like a bitch in heat, too,” he decided to comment.

Dipper only became more flustered. “Wh-what?! No! I didn’t! I wouldn’t have!”

“There’s evidence, though,” Bill teased as he pointed at the hickey on the brunette’s neck and trailed his finger slowly down past his dried cum-stained chest and towards the young male’s groin. Dipper freaked out and quickly covered himself with the covers, preventing the finger from reaching his manhood.

“No! You’re lying! It never happened!” Dipper continued to deny.

Mabel laughed and walked back towards the door. “I’ll leave you two lovebirds alone,” she commented, winking, as she walked out the door and shut the door quietly behind her.

Dipper was going to complain when he suddenly felt warm hands grab him into a tight embrace. “I love you,” Bill whispered into the boy’s ear. The brunette shook his head embarrassingly, his face burning red, before feeling soft lips press against his own.

They parted and Dipper looked up at the beautiful golden eyes of the male he supposedly had sex with. _Love, huh_.

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, that's my first attempt at writing... smut. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT.
> 
> Also this was totally not inspired by a party that happened recently at my own apartment. Totally not, yo.


End file.
